Música, amor y MAGIA
by Noe-Gutierrez
Summary: Despues de la muerte de tu madre, tuviste que acostumbrarte a vivir con tu tía, mudarte y comenzar una nueva vida, pero tal vez esto no se tan malo... Una historia de amor con los Jonas Brothers y vos de protagonistas!
1. Buena vida? Si, claro!

**Hola!! Este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste!! Este es un capitulo, tal vez, fantasioso de mas, en el cap 2 ya aparecen los Jonas y se pone mejor...**

**Dejen reviews y diganme que les parecio ok?? Gracias... =)**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Esta historia comienza en Lounver, una lejana y mágica dimensión donde los humanos poseen poderes mágicos.

Un día, una hermosa mujer llamada Samantha estaba en el hospital muy preocupada por el grave estado de su hija (Vos). Solo tenías 8 años y sabia que por herencia de tu padre tenias una enfermedad muy grave y no ibas a vivir mucho tiempo. Por esta razón es por la que tu mamá decidió que daría su vida para salvarte. Pero antes llamó a su tía par que valla al hospital:

Samantha: Hola, tía?? (La tía de tu madre se llama Aldana)

Aldana: Hola, Sam!! Como andas?? Hace tanto que no te veo....

Samantha: Yo bien, el problema es ______(tu nombre). Esta muy mal y necesito que me ayudes.

Aldana: Ay!! Pobrecita!! Como puedo ayudar?? Lo que sea por ella...

Entonces tu mamá le explico que es lo que quiere hacer y le pidió que ella te cuidara, te hiciera feliz, etc.

Aldana: Sabes que podes confiar en mi, la cuidare!!

Samantha: Muchas, muchas gracias tía!!!

Aldana: No, por favor.

Samantha: Entonces cuando venia para aca??

Aldana: Salgo ahora mismo.

Samantha: Entonces nos vemos. Un beso!!

Aldana: Chau. Besos.

Despues de media hora llegó ella.

Samantha: Gracias, gracias por venir!!  
Aldana: Eso ya me lo dijiste.

Samantha: Es que casi no creo todo esto. Bueno, ahora voy a pasar a la sala y voy a curarla. Despues, si queres, podes pasar a verla.

Aldana: Ok, suerte!!

Desde hacia una semana que estabas inconciente, en esa fria camilla. Cuando tu madre comenzó el conjuro, sentias que estabas despertando y escuchabas la dulce voz que ya extrañabas. Cuando Samantha terminó con el hechizo, comenzo a hablarte al oido y a acariciarte la cabeza.

Samantha: Hijita...Ahora estas curada. Ojala seas muy feliz, aunque estoy segura de que la tía (Aldana es la tía de tu mamá pero vos siempre le dijiste tía) va a cuidarte muy bien. (Una lágrima comenzó a correrle por la mejilla). Lamento que no pueda quedarme aca con vos, pero no me queda mucho tiempo. Te amo, _____(tn). Adios.

Mientras, Aldana planeaba lo que haria con vos. Lamentablemente, ella no te queria mucho, pero era en la única en que tu mamá confiaba.

Aldana: Ahora voy a tener que soportar a esa mocosa!! Ufff!! Bueno, mas le vale que se acostumbre a mi, porque sino le va a ir mal....

Pasaron unos años.

Vos: Tía, en donde estamos??

Aldana: Estamos en la Tierra. Ahora viviremos aquí.

Vos: Pero yo quiero vivir en Lounver!!! No en otro lugar!!

Aldana: No me interesa. Vamos a vivir en la Tierra te guste o no.

Como veras, no se llevaban muy bien, pero no hay otra opción. Asi que tuviste que aprender a vivir con tu queridisima tía Aldana, acostumbrarte a sus mañas, a sus costumbres y a que te tratara mal todo el tiempo.

Ahora vamos al presente. Es el año 2008, tenes 18 años y estas contando los meses para tus 19. Pero ahora tenias otro problema: Tenias que convencer a tu tía de que te dejara ir al concierto de los Jonas Brothers. Sos muy fanatica de ellos, en especial de Kevin, de esos ojitos verdes y ese pelo hermoso que tiene que te hacian suspirar.

Vos: Porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, PORFIS!!!!!

Aldana: Ni lo sueñes!!! No me insistas mas, _____(tn) NO VAS A IR!!!!

Vos: Por que no?? No seas asi!!!

Aldana: Porque yo lo digo y punto!!!

Vos: Ahhhhh!!! POR FAVOOOOOR!!!!!!!

Aldana: Mira, mocosa, o te callas o te vas a dormir sin cenar!!!!

Vos: Ohhh!!! Esta bien...

Te sentaste en la mesa, comiste de mala gana y te fuiste a tu cama.

El concierto era en una semana y era obvio que no ibas a ir!! A menos que planees algo para escaparte. El problema es que no pudiste intentar nada porque el día del concierto, Aldana habia todas las precauciones para que no salgas de la casa ni por casualidad. Parecía que te habia leido la mente, todas tus ideas fracasarian.

Se pregunatran por que no recurrir a magía?? Bueno la cuestion es que vos hace años que no usas tus poderes porque cuando te enfermaste y estuviste en el hospital, te habias olvidado de tu magia y Aldana contribuyo para que durante los años no lo recordaras.

Asi que, con toda la bronca del mundo, trataste de dormirte, cosa muy difícil teniendo tan cerca el estadio donde sabias que estaba tocando tu banda favorita.

De pronto, sentiste que sonó el timbre y pensaste:

Vos: Que raro!!! Quien toca la puerta a esta hora??

Escuchaste los pasos de tu tía que se dirigían hacia la puerta en medio de sus quejas. En ese instante sentiste que nunca tendria que haber ido a abrir pero no sabias porque. Vos simplemente gritaste:

Vos: Noooo!!!!!!!!! NO ABRAS!!!!!


	2. Los caminos se cruzaron

**Hola!! Bueno aca esta el 2º cap. Espero que lo disfruten!! Y dejen reviews y cuentenme que les parece la historia...**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya era tarde, ya había abierto. Era un LADRON!!

Ladrón: Bueno señora, o me deja pasar por la buenas o por la malas (diciendo lo último saca un pistola)

Aldana: Ahh no!! NO va a pasar!! (Empujaba para cerrar la puerta)

Ladrón: Por favor señora!! No lo haga más difícil!! Bugo!! (El seudónimo de su asistente) Ayudame con esta vieja!!!

Entonces entre los 2 le ganaron a tu tia. Mientras, vos estabas escuchando todo con la oreja pegada en tu puerta. De repente, escuchas un disparo.

Vos: Ahh!! Me tengo que ir de acá!!!

Afortunadamente Aldana se olvido de cerrar tu ventana asi que saliste por ahí.

Vos: Bueno, ahora me voy a lo de _______ (tu mejor amiga) y listo!! Ahhh cierto!! Casi me olvido mi CD de los Jonas!!

Agarraste el CD, tu cel y te saliste. Para poder irte tenias que pasar por delante de la puerta de entrada (la puerta seguía abierta). Vos estabas descalza y en pijama y cuando estabas pasando en frente de la puerta te pinchaste el pie...

Vos: Ay!!! Mi pie!!

Bugo: Creo que hay alguien afuera...

Ladrón: Bueno...Anda y fijate...

Bugo: Y si me va la cara??

Ladrón: Usas tu pistola... (Lo mira como diciendo: Que bobo!!)

Entonces Bugo se asoma a la puerta y te ve intentando salir corriendo.

Bugo: Hey!! Veni para acá!!!

Vos estabas super asustada. Solo corrías y corrías. Lo unico que querias era llegar a la casa de tu amiga. Corriste como 3 cuadras. Por suerte Bugo era más lento que vos y le llevabas unos cuantos metros de ventaja. Ya faltaban solo 2 calles, ya casi llegabas a la casa de _______ (tu mejor amiga).

Mientras tanto los Jonas salían del concierto que te acababas de perder:

Kevin: Guau!! Que gran concierto!!

Joe: Si estuvo buenísimo!! Aunque, Nick, la próxima vez intenta no tirar tu micrófono y romperlo. Puede ser??

Nick: (Encogiéndose de hombros) Bueno, perdon...

En eso, Big Rob entra al camerino (Es el guardaespaldas de los Jonas)

Big Rob: Bueno chicos, es hora de ir al hotel. Pero esta vez para evitar que nos sigan las fans y no haya problemas de nuevo, iran en mi auto. El resto del equipo (sonidistas, productores, etc) iran en el colectivo.

Jonas: Ok!!

Salieron hacia donde estaban todas las fans y los esperaba el colectivo. Saludaron a todos y subieron. Despues, sin que nadie los vea, salieron por la parte de atrás y se subieron al auto de Big Rob donde él ya los esperaba.

Big Rob: Bueno chicos, vamos.

Kevin: Si, antes de que se den cuenta.

Joe: Pero antes de ir al hotel vayamos a comer algo...

Nick: Si, yo tengo mucha hambre!!

Kevin: Escuché que hay un restaurant por acá que esta bueno y esta abierto hasta tarde. Podríamos ir...

Joe y Nick: Si!! Vamos!!

Big Rob: Bueno. Donde es, Kev??

Kevin: Es en la calle El Salvador (Una calle a 4 cuadras de tu casa) es re cerca.

Big Rob: OK, vamos entonces!!

Joe: Rapido!! Muero de hambre!!

Para suerte de ellos solo estaban a 3 cuadras del lugar y con Joe apurando cada vez mas a Big Rob, enseguida estaban a 1 cuadra del lugar.

Volvamos a vos:

Ya solo faltaba 1 cuadra, seguías teniendo ventaja sobre Bugo. Todo iba bien, pero tus piernas ya no daban más, te sentías cada vez mas pesada, sentías que tus pies no se levantaban del piso.

Estabas llegando a la esquina, cruzando la calle la 4º casa era la de tu amiga. Te sentías mas aliviada pero al mismo tiempo querias parar de correr.

Cuando bajaste de la vereda a la calle empezó el problema: te caíste y quedaste tirada en el medio de calle. Te habías hecho un corte chiquito pero profundo muy cerca del ojo derecho. Sangraba mucho y por la caída te dolía todo el cuerpo, para empeorar las cosas Bugo cada vez estaba mas y mas cerca...

Ademas del dolor, en ese momento sentías una gran frustración. Te daba mucha bronca saber que estabas a solo metros de poder salvarte y ni siquiera podias levantarte. Pero entonces la suerte quiso ayudarte de una manera muy especial...

Joe: Dale, Big!!!! Tengo HAMBREEEE!!!!!!

Big Rob: Lo siento pero este es el límite de velocidad y no quiero una multa...

Se acercaban a la esquina

Nick: Big!!! Frena, hay alguien ahí!!!!!

Big Rob: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!

Big Rob freno con todo y rápidamente los Jonas bajaron del auto y te rodearon. Estabas boca abajo llorando.

Kevin: hey!! Que te paso?? Estás bien??

Joe: Chicos, ayúdenme a levantarla.

Entre los 3 te sentaron en el asfalto.

Nick: Ay no!! Esta herida!!!

Joe: Llamaré una ambulancia. Ustedes siéntenla en el auto.

Kevin y Nick: Ok

Bugo: NO TAN RAPIDO!! (Acaba de llegar)

Big Rob estaba lejos, se alejo para buscar señal para su cel porque lo llamo el padre de los Jonas para preguntarle porque no estaban ya en hotel.

Kevin: (Con tono desafiante) Quien sos??

Bugo: Eso no les importa. Ahora si em disculpan tengo que terminar algo con esta chiquita...

Kevin: No creo que puedas.

Bugo: Quien me va a detener???

Jonas: Nosotros!!! (Se pararon adelante tuyo como para defenderte )

Bugo: Uhhh!! Que miedo que me dan!! Mas les vale que no intenten nada o no viven para contarlo!! (Saco su pistola)

Vos: (Toda adolorida) No!! Por favor, no les hagas nada!!!

Bugo: Callate!! Despues arreglo cuentas con vos!!!

Kevin: No podes hablarle asi!!! (Guuaauu como te defiende eh??)

Bugo: Mira taradito, te acabo de conocer y ya me caes muy mal. Demasiado mal para mi gusto.

Nick: A mi hermano no lo tratas asi!!!

Bugo: No me das miedo nenito!!

Joe: Heyy!! El no es ningún nenito!!! Quien te crees que sos??

Kevin: Si, es verdad!! Por que no te vas y nos dejas en paz eh??

Bugo: Uhhh!! ME TENES HARTO!!!!

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, bugo le disparo a Kevin. Justo en ese momento estaba llegando Big Rob pero no podria salvarlo... Pero entonces...

Vos: NO!!! A él noooo!!!

Vos desde que te enfermaste y tu mama te salvo no usaste mas tu magia, o sea desde hace 11 años no la usas!! Tu tia nunca te hizo practicar y la verdad es que hasta te habías olvidado que la tenías pero en esta situación tan extrema, especial o como quieran llamarla, sin ni siquiera saber cómo o por qué comenzaste a improvisar un hechizo. Extendiste tu mano apuntando hacia Bugo y...

Vos: La bala desaparece... (Ésta efectivamente desapareció justo antes de que mate a Kevin)

Bugo empezaba a asustarse.

Vos:...la pistola tambien....

Bugo miró entonces su mano y quedo perplejo viendo que estaba vacía.

Vos:...pero esta reaparece, y esta en mi manos ahora!!

Los Jonas estaban con la boca abierta. No entendían nada!!

Nuevamente lo que dijiste se cumplió y ahora apuntabas a Bugo. (Obviamente no ibas a disparar)

Vos: Yo que vos mejor corro...

Bugo no podía creer lo que veia. Él simplemente salio corriendo por miedo a morir.


	3. Tu nuevo hogar

**Hola de nuevo!! Aca esta el capítulo 3... Espero que les guste!!! Dejen sus reviwes!! ;)**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jonas y Big Rob: Que fue todo eso??

Vos: (Empezabas a recordar todo super rapido) Emmm ...Es que yo...(suspiraste) Vengo de otra dimension en donde todo el mundo tiene poderes mágicos.

Jonas: Ahhhhhh...

Los chicos casi no lo creían pero sabían que lo que acababa de pasar no era un sueño ni nada parecido. A pesar de todo esto ellos decidieron ayudarte.

Vos: Por favor créanme!! Es toda la verdad!!

Kevin: Te creemos. En serio!! Y queremos ayudarte!!

Nick: Sobre todo Kevin... (se dio cuenta de lo que siente su hermano jaja)

Kevin: (Lo miro feo)

Joe: (Se aguantaba la risa)

Nick: Jaja, muy gracioso!! Jaja... Bueno mejor me callo...(Kevin lo veia cada vez mas feo)

Joe: Ahora que paso todo, voy a llamar a una ambulancia asi te atienden si??

Vos: Gracias!! Que amables son chicos!!

Kevin: Nos es molestia (Te sonrió dulcemente)

Vos: (Le devolviste la sonrisa)

En seguida llego la ambulancia y te llevaron a un hospital coserte. Los Jonas venian atrás en el auto y charlaban entre ellos:

Joe: (Ve que Kevin estaba con cara de perdido en sus pensamientos) Hola??!! Hay alguien ahí?? Keeeeeviiiiinnnn (Le pasaba la mano por la cara)

Kevin: Emmm ... Si... eso creo...(suspiraba)

Nick: Ahhh, el amooor!!!

Kevin: No me molestes enano!!!

Joe: El enano tiene razón, Kev

Nick: Heyy!!! Yo no soy enano!!!

Joe y Kevin: Si, si sos!!

Kevin: Pero en serio, no molesten...

Joe: Kev, no sabes fingir hermanito... (Le daba palmaditas en el hombro)

Kevin: Ehh .... Pero....Yo...TAN OBVIO SOY???

Joe, Nick y Big Rob: Si!!!!!

Kevin: A vos no te pregunte!!!

Big Rob: Perdon...pero no pude evitarlo...

Nick y Joe: Jajajajaja

Big Rob: Hablando en serio... Que haremos con la chica??

Joe: Yo diría que nos aseguremos de que este bien y la llevemos a su casa.

Kevin: (Un poco decepcionado) odio admitirlo, pero es lo mejor...

Nick: Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas conocerla hermano.

Kevin: (Poniéndose mejor) Tenes razón!! Eso haré!!

Big Rob: Chicos llegamos...

Todos entraron al hospital y esperaban afuera del consultorio mientras te hacían los puntos.

Pasaron unos 20 min.

Doctor: Bueno, ahora hay que cuidar esa cabeza eh?? La semana que viene venís y te saco la gasa y si todota bien tambien los puntos.

Vos: Gracias doctor. Muy amable.

Doctor: (Mientras abría la puerta) No por favor.

Jonas: (Saltaron de los asientos, jaja) Y como estas??

Vos: Estoy bien, pero debo volver la semana que viene asi me sacan esto.

Kevin: Que bueno que ya pasó todo!!

Nick: Si, es verdad.

Vos: No puedo creer que me haya salvado de lo que pasó esta noche. Pero me parece más increíble que hayan sido los Jonas Brothers los que me salvaron, jaja.

Kevin: Jaja. La verdad nosotros nunca estuvimos tan tranquilos al lado de una chica, jaja

Nick: Si. Ahhh!! Acabo de acordarme...Encontré esto tirado cuando te encontramos (Saco del bolsillo de campera tu celular y te lo dio)

Vos: Ahh, gracias se me debe haber caído.

Joe: Ahora te llevaremos a tu casa, vas a descansar, estar tranquila y...(Se detuvo porque vio que tu cara se iba poniendo cada vez más triste) Que?? Dije algo malo???

Vos: No.... Es que no puedo volver!!

Jonas: Por que no???

Entonces les contaste que tu tia era una verdadera maldita y ademas que habian entrado esos ladrones y seguramente se habian llevado todo... Mientras les contabas tus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero te contuviste.

Nick: Guau!! Eso es muy triste... (Te abrazo)

Vos: Si... y no se que voy a hacer!!

Kevin: (Se le ocurrio una idea) Chicos!! Charla privada!!

Los 3 se alejaron un poco y se pusieron en círculo entrecruzando los brazos y juntando las cabezas (Como en las películas en partido de Básquet, Rugby, etc, jaja)

Kevin: hay que decirle que se quede con nosotros... (Hablaba bajo para que nadie más escuche)

Joe y Nick: (Gritando) Que??!!!

Vos: (Los miraste como diciendo: que les abra dicho Kevin??)

Kevin: Shhh!!! No sean tan obvios!! Bobos!!!

Joe y Nick: perdon...

Joe: (Ahora si hablando bajo) Por mi esta bien... Pero nos dejaran??

Nick: Creo que no van a decirnos que no...Solo hay que decirles que se nota que es una buena persona y que no es la típica fan loca y obsesiva...

Kevin y Joe: es una fan??

Joe: Se que nos conoce pero no demuestra ser una fanatica...

Kevin: es que estamos acostumbrados a asociar Fan y Locura. Que bueno que sea fan y no una loca!! Pero como sabes eso nick??

Nick: Cuando encontré su celular vi. que tiene un fondo de "I JB"

Joe y Kevin: Ahhhh ...

Kevin: Bueno ustedes llamen a casa y pregunten y de paso expliquen nuestra demora antes de que se enojen. Yo me quedo con ella.

Joe y Nick: OK!!

Kevin volvió a donde los esperabas.

Kevin: Hemos tomado una decisión...

Vos: Que?? Que pasa??

Kevin: te vas a quedar con nosotros.

Vos: Que??!! En su casa???

Kevin: Si!! Por que no??

Vos: Pero Kev, seré una molestia para ustedes!!

Kevin: Claro que no!! Si fuera asi no te diría que te quedes...

Vos: No, no. En serio. No se molesten.

Nick y Joe llegaban de hablar con sus padres.

Nick: Listo!!

Joe: Dijeron que si!!!

Vos: hey!! Esperen, yo no dije que si!!

Jonas: Por favoooooor!!!!

Nick: Ya preguntamos.

Kevin: Y no tenes a donde ir

Joe: En serio no nos molesta.

Comenzaron a hablarte todos al mismo tiempo dandote más razones para que te quedes.

Vos: (Tapándote los oidos) Ya!! Esta bien, me quedo, me quedo!!!

Jonas: SI!!! (Te abrazaron)

Cuando llegaron los padres de los chicos ya dormían. Ustedes, en cambio, no durmieron, se quedaron en el living y se la pasaron hablando tooooda la noche. Se conocieron mejor. Los Jonas te caían re bien, se notaba que no eran esas típicas estrellas engreídas. Vos a ellos tambien les caías buenísimo.

Vos: Que hora es??

Joe: Las 6:30 a.m!!!

Nick y Kevin: A las 7 tenemos entrevista!!!

Kevin: Yo estoy muerto...

Joe: Si, yo tambien.

Nick: Y si no vamos??

Vos: No chicos!! Tienen que ir!!

Jonas: Esta bien.

Fueron con pocas ganas, pero fueron. Vos te quedaste dormida en el sillón del living. Cuando ellos volvieron eran las 9:30 y seguías dormida...

Joe: Bueno, yo me voy a dormir...

Nick: Si, yo igual. Estoy muerto.

Kevin: Yo ahora voy.

Fue al baño y cuando salía se le dio por mirar al sillón y te vio. Estabas ahí durmiendo y pensaba que te veías tan dulce y tan tranquila que quiso despertarte. Pero entonces empezabas a tener una pesadilla. Hablabas dormida y te movías para todos lados como si quisieras escaparte. Kevin pensó que lo mejor era despertarte.

Kevin: ______(Tu nombre) Hey!!! Despertarte!! (Te movía suavemente con su mano en tu hombro)

Vos: (seguías dormida)

Kevin: Desperta _______ (TN)!! Es una pesadilla...

Él para hablarte se había acercado bastante a vos porque te hablaba al oido.

Entonces de repente te despertaste pero de golpe y al mismo tiempo te incorporaste un poco. Cuando te diste cuenta tenias tu nariz pegada a la de Kevin.


	4. Nueva vida y Nuevo Trabajo!

**Hola!! Sorry por la demora... no andaba Internet.... ****h**

**Bueno...este capitulo es mas cortito que los otros, pero bueno... jeje...**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kevin: (Sin alejarse) Era una pesadilla...

Vos: (Te fuiste para atrás) Ahh....

Kevin: (Sentándose al lado tuyo) Por eso te desperté...Estas bien??

Vos: (Tambien te sentás) Ehh ... Si, si...Estoy bien...

Kevin: Bueno, me voy a dormir. Vos todavía tenes sueño??

Vos: La verdad si. Soy bastante dormilona...

Kevin: Bueno pero anda al cuarto de Nick. Ahí hay 2 camas...

Vos: Seguro?? No se va a enojar??

Kevin: No, no va a haber problema..

Vos: Mmmm... Ok

Kevin: Pero... Si llega a haber uno...Solo llámame y voy a estar ahí...

Vos: Jajaja ok...

Te fuiste a la piesa de Nick. Él estaba dormido, no hiciste ningún ruido y te acostaste en la otra cama. Dos horas despues te despertó:

Nick: ______(TN), despertate. En una hora es el almuerzo y sino vas a estar re dormida.

Vos: Mmm...Ok ya va... (Estabas re dormida jaja)

Nick: No es que me moleste...Pero por qué estas durmiendo acá??

Vos: Es que Kevin me dijo que venga a dormir acá porque me había dormido en el sillón.

Nick: Ahhh, Ok!!

Te quedaste hablando con Nick hasta que los llamaron para comer. En seguida decidiste que sería tu nuevo amigo. Te escuchaba con mucha atención y tambien te contaba muchas cosas de él, su vida, sus hermanos, etc.

Fueron a la cocina. Los chicos te presentaron a sus padres y durante la comida les contaste con mas detalles de los que habian dado los Jonas como fue que los conociste y todo eso. Además, como Denise y Kevin I habian decidido que podias quedarte ahí, les ofreciste ser su ama de llaves, ellos aceptaron pero dijeron que no te iban a dar tanto para hacer, al menos no por ahora. Cuando terminaron de almorzar ayudaste a Denise a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos. Mientras charlaban y se empezaron a conocer, te caía re bien, era una mujer muy buena, comprensiva en fin, era una buena persona.

Despues llevaste la ropa limpia de Joe a su piesa. Cerca de donde estabas empezó a sonar el cel de Kevin; vos ni lo escuchaste y te fuiste hacia el pasillo que daba a las piesas. Kevin, en cambio si escucho su telefono y salió de su cuarto como loco para ir a atender ya que estaba esperando una llamada de Nick. Nick había ido a comprarse una guitarra y Kevin le pidió que le avisara si la encontraba.

Cuando él salio corriendo te chocó, asi que vos y toda la ropa cayeron al suelo.

Kevin: Ayy!!! PERDON, _______(TN)!! Estas bien?? Perdon, es que escuche que sonaba mi cel, y estaba yendo a atender y la verdad es que...

Vos: (Lo interrumpís) kev, Kev, tranquilo!! Estoy bien. No te preocupes. No es nada

Kevin: Al menos dejame que te ayude con esto.

Vos: Ok. (Mientras levantabas ropa) Pero...por que tanto apuro por atender el telefono??

Kevin: (Tambien levantaba) Ahh... es que estaba esperando que Nick me llamara porque me tenia que avisar si había conseguido una guitarra que quiero comprar.

Vos: Ahhh...

Ya habian juntado casi todo. Faltaba solo una remera y la agarraron al mismo tiempo asi que los 2 se tocaron las manos y se quedaron asi agachados como estaban mirándose a los ojos.

Vos: (Soltaste la remera con una risa nerviosa) Jaja, perdon...

Kevin: No hay problema... (Estaba como embobado mirandote)

Vos: Keviiiinnnn!! Hooolaaa!!! (Le pasabas la mano por la cara)

Kevin: Ahhh...Ehh...perdon...me quede tildado...(Pensando: mirando tus ojos me quede tildado)

Vos: Jajajaja

Kevin: Y ahora disculpame pero tengo que llamar a Nick. Tal vez consiguio mi guitarra.

Vos: Ok. Yo voy a seguir con lo mio, jeje.

Kevin: Nos vemos despues entonces.

Vos: Si nos vemos...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Guuuaaauuu!! Que divino Kevin!! Jaja y se pone mejor... mucho mejor... **

**No se olviden de dejar sus reviews!! ;) **


	5. Una chica muy afortunada

**Hola!! Mil perdones por tanta demora pero es que le había prestado mi nove a mi madrina que la quería leer y ademas gracias a la escuela recién hoy tengo tiempo para escribir. Bueno a que les dejo el 5º capítulo.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Estabas en la pieza de Joe acomodando sus remeras y hablando sola:

Vos: Guau!! No puedo creerlo!!! Kevin se quedo embobado mirándome... Ayy es taaan lindo (suspiraste) y esos ojitos divinos que tiene... Pero...qué podría imaginar él con alguien como yo?? Una chica cualquiera, una simple fan con mucha suerte.

Joe: (Había escuchado todo ya que iba para su habitación) Para él no sos una chica cualquiera, en serio.

Vos: escuchaste todo??!!

Joe: No puedo evitarlo. Justo venia para acá y te escuche.

Vos: Por favor Joe. No le digas nada a Kevin!!

Joe: Por qué no?? Él siente lo mismo que vos______ (TN)

Vos: Es que....prefiero esperar un poco, por favor!!

Joe: Bueno, no le digo nada, te lo prometo.

Vos: Gracias Joe.

Joe: No hay problema. Sabes qué?? Estoy seguro de que seremos buenos amigos.

Vos: Si, yo igual. (Le sonreíste)

Pasaron 2 semanas. Denise ya te había dado tu primera paga (En . los empleados cobran cada 15 días, en serio) Asi que te compraste algo de ropa ya que no habías agarrado nada aquel dia que te escapaste de tu casa.

Estabas poniendo la mesa para almorzar cuando Joe y Nick aparecieron en la cocina.

Vos: Hola chicos!!

Nick y Joe: Hola ______ (TN)

Vos: Que tal estuvo esa entrevista??

Nick: Bien. Como siempre...

Vos: Y Kevin?? Por donde anda??

Joe: Salio una rato. La guitarra que compro el otro dia estaba rota y fue a cambiarla.

Vos: Ahhhh, claro...

Nick: Cambiando de tema... me acabo de acordar...hoy tenemos un concierto....Y... no se...capas, si vos queres ________(TN)....Podrias.....

Vos: (Lo interrumpís) Si, si, si!!! Yo quiero ir!!

Nick: Jajajajaja, ok. Entonces preparate para las 19:30, si??

Vos: OK!! Ahhh!!! Que bueno!!! Voy a un concierto de los Jonas!!! (Estabas re emocionada)

Joe: Pero para vos va a ser mejor que para cualquier chica... (Tenia una idea en mente)

Vos y Nick: Que??

Joe: Mmmm... Nada, nada, te vas a enterar en el concierto. (Le guiño el ojo a su hermano)

Vos: Ok...como quieras...

Despues de un rato llegó Kevin. Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Joe lo llevo a él y a Nick a su pieza para hablar en privado y contarles su idea.

Joe: Hey chicos. Tengo una gran idea para el concierto de hoy.

Nick: Me di cuenta hoy cuando hablamos con ______ (TN). Que se te ocurrio??

Joe: Se que es al azar pero.... No podríamos hacer que ella suba para que le cantemos?? Es una forma de darle las gracias por lo que paso la noche en que la conocimos...

Kevin: Ohhh!!! Que gran idea!!! Que genio, Joe!!

Nick: Si, muy buena idea!! Si total, quien se va a enterar de que no fue azar??

Joe: Ademas sólo será una vez...

Kevin: Claro, es perfecto!!

Nick: Bueno, ahora que esta todo planeado, comencemos a prepararnos para el concierto.

Joe: Si. Jajaja la sorprenderemos mucho.

Kevin: Si, nunca lo imaginaria. Hey Nick, estrenamos las guitarras hoy??

Nick: Si, dale.

Vos mientras tanto, estuviste haciendo tus tareas de siempre. Cuando terminaste ya eran las 18, te quedaba 1 hora y media para prepararte para el concierto. Tiempo mas que suficiente asi que te bañaste, te pusiste un vestido rojo y unas hermosas sandalias de taco alto del mismo color que habías comprado el dia anterior. Estabas HERMOSA. Mirándote al espejo pensabas:

Guauu!! Me gustaría ver la cara de Kevin cuando me vea, jajajajaja.

Cuando estuviste lista fuiste al living a esperar a los chicos.

Jonas: Guauuu!!!

Kevin: Estas hermosa!!!

Nick: Si, muy linda...

Joe: Esa ropa te queda re bien...

Vos: (Te pusiste un poco colorada) Gracias chicos.

Kevin: Bueno, vamos??

Joe, Nick y vos: Si, claro.

Una vez en el estadio, los Jonas dijeron a los guardias que tenias derecho a una entrada en primera fila y un pase VIP. a los camerinos cuando el concierto terminara.

Minutos despues estabas en tu asiento esperando que empezaran a tocar. Te pasaste todo el concierto saltando y cantando las canciones. La estabas pasando super bien.

Joe: Bueno, llegó el momento romántico de la noche.

Nick: Si!! Ahora elegiremos a una chica del público para cantarle una canción.

Kevin: Bien...quien será esta noche??

Fans: (Estaban re locas) A mi por favor!!!!!! A MI!!!

Jonas: (Hacían como que estaban indecisos) Emmm .... Vos!! (Te señalaron y las te enfocaron)

Vos: (No lo podias creer. No te lo esperabas)

Kevin bajó para buscarte y llevarte al escenario. Una vez arriba te indicó un banquito para sentarte. Estabas temblando de los nervios.

Empezó la canción. Era Hello beautiful. Durante toda la canción, Kevin no dejó de mirarte y vos a él tampoco. Fue algo mágico. Cuando terminó la canción, Kevin te regaló una rosa y te abrazó.

Vos: (Le decís al oido) Gracias, gracias.

Kevin: De nada preciosa.

Despues abrazaste a Joe y a Nick y bajaste del escenario. Fue la mejor noche de toda tu vida.

Al día siguiente los Jonas te propusieron ir a la siesta a pasear por ahí en bici. (A la siesta para que nadie lo vea)

Vos: Si, me encanta la idea. Además hoy tengo libre.

Joe: El problema es que sólo hay 3 bicis.

Vos: Ese no es un problema...

Jonas: Ehhh???

Vos: Magia chicos, magia.

Jonas: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ......

Vos: (Con un chasquido tuyo apareció otra bici) Jaja, ven?? Es facil!!

Nick: Bueno ahora si podemos irnos.

Prepararon una canastita para despues comer y se fueron. Llegaron a una plaza y se quedaron un rato dando vueltas por ahí. En un momento te fuiste por tu cuenta para la otra punta de la plaza. Sin que vos te des cuenta Kevin te quiso seguir, asi que iba a unos metros detrás de tuyo. De pronto, un perrito se atravesó en tu camino.

Vos: Ayy!!! Cuidado perrito!!! (Hiciste una maniobra medio brusca y lo esquivaste pero te caiste al suelo)

Kevin: ________(TN)!!!! (Pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo para llegar hasta donde estabas vos) Estas bien??

Vos: Si, creo que si. Solamente me raspé el codo. No es nada.

Kevin: pero que te pasó??

Vos: Es que ese perrito se me cruzó y por esquivarlo me caí.

Kevin: Se debe haber escapado de alguna casa. Tiene collar.

Vos: Mmm...si. De quien será??

Kevin: No veo a nadie por aca.

Vos: Pobrecito!! Se debe haber perdido. Y es re lindo.

Kevin: Bueno...No tan lindo como vos...

Vos: (Lo miraste a los ojos y comenzaste a acercarte más a él)

Kevin: (Hizo lo mismo)


	6. De novios

**Hola!! Bueno, esta vez la culpa es de la escuela de porqueria que me tiene ocupada todos los días, me enferma!! Jaja disculpen, de nuevo, tanta demora y disfruten el capítulo.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Entonces se dieron un beso. Un hermoso, largo y dulce beso. Sentías que el tiempo habia parado y querias que nunca terminara. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirandose con cara de embobados (jajaja) pero alguien los interrumpió:

Chica: Ayy, Ambar, aca estas!! (Era la dueña de la perrita)

La perra corrió hasta donde estaba la chica y ella la alzó.

Chica: Ahhhhhh!!!! KEVIN JONAS!!!!

Kevin: Amm...Hoola....

Chica: Gracias por encontrar a mi Ambar!! Es tan traviesa.

Kevin: Ahh...Eh....No hay problema....Aunque en realidad ella la encontró. (Te señaló)

Chica: Ahhh...Entonces gracias a vos!!

Vos: Ohh...De nada.

Chica: Me darías un autógrafo Kevin?? Por favooooorrrrr...

Kevin: Si, claro. (Se lo dio y ella se fue saltando de la alegria)

Vos: Asi que te parece que soy linda, ehh??

Kevin: Si, demasiado...

Vos: Vos también y sos taaan dulce...

Kevin: (te robó un beso) ________(TN).....Emmmm.....Serías mi novia????

Vos: Ayy, por supuesto que si!! (Estabas re feliz)

Kevin: (Veía que tu cara se iba entristeciendo) Que?? Que pasa?? Si recien estabas re feliz y...

Vos: Es que...estoy muy feliz porque me gustas y mucho pero....vos Kevin Jonas, integrante de una de las bandas del momento The Jonas Brothers....

Kevin: Y que tiene eso??

Vos: Que yo no soy nadie, soy una cualquiera...

Kevin: Eso es mentira. Para mi sos muy especial _______ (TN) y pienso que alguien que es famoso no tiene sí o sí que estar con otro famoso.

Vos: (Te alegraste de nuevo) Me alegra que pienses asi!! Y quiero que sepas que yo no quiero que seas mi novio por tu fama ni por aprovecharme de vos. Te lo juro. Nunca te lastimaría.

Kevin: Yo tampoco. Es lo que menos quiero. (Te abrazó)

Le correspondiste el abrazo y lo besaste.

Mientras tanto, cerca de donde estabn ustedes:

Nick: Joe, ya los encontré.

Joe: Ohhhh!!! Veo que estan ocupados.

Nick: Bueno...cuando vemos que se desocupan vamos.

Joe: Ok.

Cuando se separaron vieron a los chicos que los llamaban y se iban acercando.

Nick: Al fin lo encontramos!!

Joe: Si, los estabamos buscando hace rato...

Vos: No es por mala... pero por qué nos estaban buscando???

Nick: es que nos dio hambre.

Joe: Y la idea era comer todos juntos, se acuerdan??

Kevin y vos: Ahhhhhhhhh!! Cierto....

Joe: Se habian olvidado??

Vos: La verdad yo sí.

Kevin: Yo igual.

Nick: Y bueno Joe, habrán estado ocupados besand... ehh...digo...mirando el paisaje y se olvidaron...

Kevin lo miró con cara de "te voy a matar".

Vos: (Buscando salir de la situación) Bueno.... Comemos???

Jonas: Si!!

Mientras estaban sentados comiendo, Kevin y vos no dejaban de mirarse y reirse. Cuando volvieron al hotel, los chicos se prepararon para ir a una entrevista para un programa de televisión. Cuando llegaron ya estabas durmiendo.

Nick: Kev, no queres que te preste mi cama?? Yo puedo dormir en tu piesa...

Kevin: Ehhh????

Joe: Claaaaroo... los tortolitos tienen que dormir juntos, que buena idea Nick!!

Kevin: Ahhh.. eso era...

Joe y Nick: Jajajajajajaja!!!

Joe: Hablando en serio...Que paso hoy??

Kevin: Cuando??

Nick: No te hagas el tonto, los vimos...

Kevin: Y que hacian espiando??!!

Joe: No te enojes!! De verdad que los buscabamos para comer.

Kevin les contó todo entonces.

Nick: Guuuaaauuu...Ojala tuviera esa suerte...

Joe: Y yo?? Mi última novia la tuve hace 1 año y fue......(Poniendo cara de asco) A.J....

Nick: Uhhh...No me hagas acordar...

Kevin: Jajajaja...

Nick: Realmente te felicito hermano...

Joe: Si. Cuidala bien, eh??

Kevin: La voy a cuidar y la voy a hace la chica más feliz del mundo...

Nick y Joe: Asi se habla!!!

Pasaron 3 semanas, ya habian vuelto a la casa Jonas y ahora que no estaban en el hotel tenías tu propia habitación. Te encantaba esa casa, era E-N-O-R-M-E.

Habian sido unos días hermosos para vos y Kevin, los Jonas estaban a un concierto de terminar su gira y no tenian mucho para hacer, así que tenian todo el tiempo para ustedes...

Domingo a la noche:

Joe: Acuerdense de que mañana tenemos que ir a firmar el contrato con Vale y Marisa.

Kevin: Ahhhh!! Siii!! Me habia olvidado... Pero tiene que ser mañana?? Tengo planes...

Nick: Va a ser mejor que lo hagamos mañana, antes del concierto del jueves, además ellas no pueden otro día.

Joe: Si, su padre es su manager y como tambien es piloto de avión se va el martes y no vuelve hasta no se cuando....

Kevin: Ufff... Ok..

Vale y Marisa son 2 hermanas que cantan muy bien y estan interesadas en acompañar a los Jonas en su próxima gira y grabar con ellos.

Antes de irse a dormir, Kevin te avisó lo de su compromiso...

Kevin: _______(TN), perdoname pero mañana no podemos salir...

Vos: Por que no??

Kevin: Es que me habia olvidado de que mañana nos reunimos con un dúo de chicas que cantan y estan interesadas en ser nuestras teloneras en nustro próximo tour y en grbar con nosotros.

Vos: Ahh, ok no hay problema amor...

Kevin: Salimos el martes ok??

Vos: Si.

Kevin: Bueno me voy a dormir, sabes??

Vos: Si, yo igual, estoy muerta... El baño esta libre?? Me quiero bañas antes...

Kevin: No hay nadie, anda tranquila.

Vos: Ok.

Te fuiste a bañar, y en la ducah empezaste a cantar y la verdad no cantabas mal. Kevin justo pasaba por ahí rumbo a la cocina y te escuchó, asi que se quedó en la puerta del baño.

Kevin: Guuuaaaauuuuu!!! Canta bien....

Pasaba Joe por ahí:

Joe: Que haces con la oreja pegada a la puerta del baño???

Kevin: Descubrí que _______(TN) canta muy lindo...

Joe: Ehhhhh??

Kevin: Vení, escucha....

Joe: (Escuchaba) Tenes razón!!!

Kevin: Viste!! (Se habia entusiasmado) Llamemos a Nick!!

Joe: Ok, ahora lo traigo.

Al rato llegan los 2:

Nick: Que es taaan importante??

Kevin: Escucha y te vas a dar cuenta.

Nick: (Pegó la oreja a la puerta) Guau!!!

Joe: _______(TN) canta hermoso.

Nick: Hay que decirle que cante con nosotros!! Hasta podría dedicarse a la música profesionalmente!!

Kevin: Que buena idea!!!

Vos estabas por abrir la puerta para ir a acostarte, cuando los Jonas vieron que el picaporte empezaba a girarse salieron corriendo, pero Nick se calló a medio camino.

Vos: (Por la dudas aclaro. Tenias tu pijama puesto) Nick!! Que haces ahí tirado??

Nick: (Ayudandose de vos para levantarse) Nada, solo me caí, estoy bien.

Vos: No estaban tus hermanos recien aca??

Nick: (Intentando cubrirlos) Nooo, por que me decis??

Vos: escuche voces y me pareció que eran ustedes 3.

Nick: es que ellos salieron corriendo y me dejaron tirado.

Vos: Y por que salieron corriendo??

Nick: Es queee....Ahhh bueno...Estabamos escuchando como cantabas...

Vos: Que??!!

Nick: Y descubrimos que cantas re bien!!

Vos: Estan locos o algo así??

Nick: Por que??!!

Vos: Yo?? Cantar bien??

Nick: Si, en serio!! Hasta habiamos pensado en que podrias cantar con nosotros alguna vez...

Vos: En serio?? No es broma??

Nick: No, no, en serio. Yo creo que incluso podrias dedicarte a esto...

Vos: Cantar en publico?? No, gracias.

Nick: Ok, como quieras. Ya te voy a convencer.

Vos: Jaja, no lo creo. Ahora me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

Nick: Hasta mañana, que descanses.

Fuiste a tu piesa y te dormiste enseguida. Kevin estaba espiando desde su piesa para no salir a bañarse con vos en el pasillo pero no escuchó tu charla con Nick. Tenia miedo de que sospeches lo que estaban haciendo y no queria que te enojes.

Joe: Kevin, hermano. Ya son las 8:45 hay que levantarse para ir a firmar el contrato.

Kevin seguía durmiendo.

Joe: Keeeeviiiinnnn!!! Hoooolaaaa!!!

Nada.

Joe: (Le tiró un almohadón en la cara) KEVIN!!

Kevin: Ya voy!! Espera!!! Anda a despertar a Nick mientras.

Joe: Él me despertó a mi, ya esta abajo desayunando.

Kevin: Ufffff....Ya voy!!!

Antes de bajar te dejó una notita:

"_Amor: Volvemos para la hora de almorzar, en_

_un rato nos vemos. Mucho besos. Te amo, Kevin"._

Cuando bajo a desayunar:

Nick: Al fin!! Por que demoraste tanto en bajar!!

Joe: Tranquilo Nick, no hay que pelear!!

Kevin: No vamos a llegar tarde asi que no me molestes ENANO!!!

Nick: te dije que no me digas asi!!!

Kevin: Yo te digo como quiero!! Enano, enano, enano, enano, enano, enano, enano, E-N-A-N-O

Joe: BASTA!! No se ustedes, pero yo quiero impresionar a esas chicas y se muy bien que al menos vos Nick también...

Kevin: Y yo por que no??

Nick: Porque vos ya tenes novia....Dahhhh....

Joe: Dejen de pelearse!! Basta!! Asi a las chicas las vamos a asustar!! Se van a ir corriendo!!!

Kevin: Es verdad. Perdon Nick.

Nick: Perdon Kevin.

Joe: Bueno, vamos??

Kevin y Nick: Si, vamos...


End file.
